World Tournament Preliminaries Team 3
Water seemed to cover the area of the maze they were in. From where the participants were standing, the water reached up to their kneecaps. However, the water gets deeper and deeper if they were to walk right in. Up ahead, a huge door blocked whatever was ahead. However, the door was far away, so it couldn't be seen, but the map showed that there was a huge door. In the water, movements can be heard and after watching for a few minutes, a ten feet wide, ten feet tall killer whale leaped out of the water and went back in. The purpose of a challenge is to test one's skill in an unknown difficult setting that gives them trouble, this is no challenge, this is not even a warm-up. The Red-Haired criminal did not have analyze the maze to deduce that it would not take long. "One door, one opponent and water." A fairly easy task to complete. "When they said challenge I was thinking that we were going to face armies of shinobi or beasts. I guess the standard has really gone down since we've last been here ain't it Shenny-kun." spoke the imprisoned maiden spirit. While Shenron did not respond, he did agree with the goddess. Without even looking, he could tell he was partnered with the energetic boy who excited for the competition.With no interest in talking to his "said ally" Shenron decided it was about time to get to that door. Taking one step forward, he emitted a massive shockwave that would knock out even chunin levelled shinobi, leaving a killer whale with no hope. Not wasting anytime, a katana would Summoning: Divine_Rain and be shot towards the massive door at amazing speed. Within seconds the katana would pierce the door. In that moment the katana would activate its predetermined effect, to unlock any seals or barriers restraining the door. Once done, Shenron instantly teleported to the door, where he pulled out his sword then placed his hand upon the door." "All things that stand in my way shall perish" he thought. Suddenly the gigantic door would crumble into tiny pieces. Raiden leaped into the air while simultaneously throwing a kunai towards the door and switching places with it as it neared the gargantuan door. As he reached the door he looked back at where he previously stood seeing currents of electricity flowing through the water. Before he could get a grasp on what had actually happened, the red haired man he was partnered with destroyed the door by simply touching it, as it seemed to Raiden. He let out a sigh. "If he everyones this strong then i may actually have to try if i really want to win," he said to himself. When the door crumbled into pieces, a samurai woman was standing in Shenron's way. Her samurai outfit was completely white with the wooden shoes of a samurai. Her face had a sparkling glow to it. She took out her blade and said, "You are fast. I am the guardian of this part of the maze. To move forward, you and your partner must complete my challenge. I want you to say 'Your most inner and darkest secrets' and then we can move on to the next and final challenge." Now standing a bit behind Shenron, Raiden stared in surprise at the sight of the supposed guardian. The first challenge being a mere question also surprised him as well. Seeing as his partner got to do all of the fun stuff so far he walked towards the guardian, perhaps only an arms distance away from her. "Hmm.. my most inner and darkest secret. Well I wouldn't want to lie and risk jeopardizing the mission so... well... I may as well. Its not like anyone back home will find out," Raiden said in his head. He scratched his head and gulped, as he contemplated whether to answer truthfully or simply fabricate an answer. "When I was younger. no less than 13 years of age, I slaughtered an entire mafia in a night.. in order to avenge my mothers murder," Raiden replied, he spoke with a serious tone and utmost confidence, showing he had no shame in what he had done. The samurai woman put a look of disappointment on her face and said, "Unfortunately, one who is a murderer with no shame is a foul creature. Now then, because you are a foul creature, you are not allowed to pass." The samurai woman swung her sword but hit nothing, and then the water from the previous challenge rose into a tsunami, heading towards Raiden. "Now, perish." Raiden couldn't help but laugh. To think a mere wave could cause him to "perish", even if it were to hit him. It'd certainly hurt but it wouldn't even come close to endangering his life. All while still laughing, Raiden acrobatically backflipped to the place he stood behind Shenron. As he landed he drew Shimetsu from its scabbard and sent several furious slashes of chakra towards the tidal wave. Upon impact the wave was dispersed into many little droplets of water. "Lets see what your really capable of," Raiden said aloud. He threw a smoke bomb where he stood. Out from the top of the smoke screen, a kunai flew up into the sky. From the front of the smoke screen, Raiden rapidly dashed towards the guardian with his sword in two hands, displaying he was putting the Dancing Blade Risk into action. As the smokescreen cleared, a kunai rested were Raiden once stood. The samurai decided to perform the same technique and dashed at Raiden. After both of them clashed and they each were facing away from each other, the samurai dropped her blade and collapsed. Raiden, standing with his back to the fallen Samurai, puffed into smoke. "Clearly not much if my shadow clone disposed of you," A voice from the sky said. The voice belonged to Raiden, he stood in the air as if he was simply floating however he was standing on a platform of compressed air. FLASHBACK START He threw a smoke bomb where he stood. Out from the top of the smoke screen, a kunai flew up into the sky. From the front of the smoke screen, Raiden rapidly dashed towards the guardian with his sword in two hands, displaying he was putting the Dancing Blade Risk into action. As the smokescreen cleared, a kunai rested were Raiden once stood. FLASHBACK END How he got up there was: Within the smokescreen Raiden made a shadow clone and threw a Kunai into the sky. When the kunai reached sufficient height he used his thermal vision to see through the smokescreen and switch places with it, using a wind platform to stay airborne. This allowed Raiden to use the shadow clone to observe the Samurai's strength level and prepare a plan of action to beat it however, that part wasn't needed. He jumped down to the ground and smiled at his own genius plan.